


Drunken kiss

by Spettrocoli



Series: SKAM requests [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Best Friends, Cheating, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Oblivious, william is annoyed by their obliviousness but he loves them and wants to see them happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spettrocoli/pseuds/Spettrocoli
Summary: You’re afraid to ruin your friendship with Chris





	Drunken kiss

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so feel free to correct any mistake and I would love to know what do you think about it.  
> This is an alternative version for the prompts 76. "Oh, you are jealous!" and 78. "Please, just kiss me already".

Brown eyes, perfect eyebrows, a little cute nose, thin pink lips, smooth skin, fluffy brown hair and a smile that could have killed the entire school. That’s everything you could think about since you met him three years ago, when you both arrived at Nissen. Chris was one of your best friends and you had a huge crush on him. You had never told him but you knew he didn’t feel the same. While you were always looking at him with dreaming eyes, he was always fucking other girls of the school. He was handsome and popular, for this reasons girls wanted to have sex with him, but you knew him and you liked him because he was a very nice person, always kind and understanding towards you. However you knew he only saw you as his best friend, and he treated you better than he had ever treated any other girl. You didn’t want to ruin that, you didn’t want to lose him, so you kept your feelings for yourself enjoying the moments you shared as best friends. You probably weren’t too subtle about it, anyway. William, your and Chris’ best friend, knew you liked him and would tease you endlessly.

“Close your mouth and stop staring at him or he will notice” he said watching Chris walking towards you with a bright smile on his lips.

You give him a light punch on his side before putting a smile on. “Hey Chris” you greeted him as he pecked you lightly on the cheek. “How are you, princess?” he asked, gazing at William who rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Fine, and you?”

“Better now that I’m here with my best friends” he replied.

“I’m fine too, thanks for asking” William said feigning offense. Truth was he was used to this and he didn’t really mind but it was starting to get on his nerves the fact that you two were so oblivious about each others’ feelings. You would stare at Chris every time he wasn’t looking at you and Chris would talk about you to William for hours.

“ **Oh, you are jealous!** We love you too, you know that, right?” Chris said coming between you two to put his arms on your and William’s shoulders. Before William could reply, Chris phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and he answered stepping away from the two of you.

“You have to tell him” William whispered.

You shook your head vehemently. “I don’t want to lose him” you whispered back.

“You won’t, he likes you back!” he insisted.

“He does not!”

Once again William had to stop himself from replying because Chris had closed the call and had come back to you.

“Everything okay?” William asked him earning a nod. “My mum said I have to pick up my sister from school today” Chris explained.

You nodded. “Ok, it is better if we go inside” you said noticing it was just five minutes before the start of the lessons. On your way to the lockers, you met Eva, a girl from the first year, and Chris stopped to talk with her. They were all smiles and bright eyes. They had been seeing each other for a while now and it was tearing you apart. For the first time since you knew him, he really seemed in love. On one hand you were happy for him, but on the other hand you couldn’t help wishing it were you the one he was in love with. You looked at them feeling completely miserable. William took pity on you.

“Chris, we’ll see you in class” he said putting his arm around your shoulders and leading you away without waiting for an answer.

He opened his mouth to say something. “Save it” you said before he could speak. He shut his mouth and sighed.

You were drunk. You hadn’t been that drunk in a very long time. The room was spinning fast and you could barely walk. You sat down and put your head against the wall. You closed your eyes hoping it would stop. When you opened them again you wished you hadn’t. Chris and Eva were making out not too far from you. You got up and decided it was the right time to go and throw up in the toilet. When you came back, Chris was nowhere to be seen but a very drunk Eva was exactly where he had left her. In your drunken mind an incredibly stupid idea formed and before you knew it, you were stumbling through the crowd to reach her.

“Hey!” you greeted her smiling. She mirrored your smile. “Hi!”

You did some small talk before your lips were pressed on hers without any previous notice. She was surprised at first but she kissed you back nevertheless. You were starting to enjoy the kiss when someone pulled you two apart. You opened your eyes to find Chris in front of you looking at you with an expression of hurt painted on his handsome face.

“I... Why did you do that? I... I was looking for you, I was worried” he said and you felt terrible for hurting him. Before you could apologize for your unforgivable behaviour, Eva drew his attention to her by tapping on his shoulder and started complaining for the interruption. He rolled his eyes annoyed and asked one of her friends to take her home. You were confused. You didn’t understand why he sent her away and not you. You were the one who had done a terrible thing. Once Eva had been taken care of, he drew his attention back to you. “Let’s go outside” he said taking your by the hand and leading you outside without waiting for an answer. You followed him without complaining. The minute you stepped out in the chilly air of the Norwegian night, you started apologizing. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what got into me, I know you like her and I shouldn’t have done something like that. I did this super stupid thing because I was drunk, I didn’t want to hurt you, I would never-” you started talking fast until he interrupted you. “Stop it. **Please, just kiss me already** ” he begged. You stared at him like he suddenly had two heads. You were sure the alcohol was messing with your head. “What?” you managed to ask in a whisper. “Kiss me, please? I love you, I’ve fallen in love with you such a long time ago that it seems I’ve always been in love with you and...” he couldn’t finish the sentence because your lips were on his and it felt even better than you had ever dared imagine. He smiled against your lips and put his hands on your waist pulling you closer. You pulled apart when you needed to breathe.

“I didn’t think it would work that well” you said out of the blue.

“What do you mean?” he asked confused.

“The kiss. I kissed Eva because I wanted your attention but this is not what I expected, even though I was hoping for it” you explained.

“I can’t believe we were so oblivious” he said grinning widely.

You smiled. “We need to make up for lost time” you said before kissing him again. Your head was light, but now it wasn’t for the alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Spettrocoli  
> Twitter: Spettrocoli


End file.
